Safety in your eyes
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: When a Nukenin threatens the villages surrounding the Village hidden in the Leaves, Neji and Sakura are sent out to put an end to it. But with their constant bickering, can they get along with eachother long enough to complete the mission? NejiSakura!
1. Sakura?

I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it except for the ones that I made up.

Anywho, Hey y'all! Mizu-chan here! The author of this romance/action/adventure/semi-comedy/fanfict thing! Anywho, it's my first Neji/Sakura story, so, be gentle when you review please… But please review and tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of his stuffy office, Neji allowed a sigh to escape his lips. It was his lunch break and he wanted something cool to eat. Walking down the corridors, he noted that almost every door was open and there were fans blowing in every direction. He nodded a hello to Nara Shikamaru, head of ANBU. Despite the jealousy he held towards Shikamaru for being at a higher rank then himself, Neji had to admit, no one could outsmart Shikamaru.

It had been Nara Shikamaru who had stopped a Nukenin from obliterating a few of the surrounding minute villages.

So, Neji had decided that Nara Shikamaru was worth a nod of acknowledgment.

Abandoning the building, Hyuga Neji stepped out into the sweltering hot weather. A hot breeze breathed upon his skin making the pores sweat. 'Curse this heat.' Clenching his teeth, he walked down the abandoned streets towards the local ice cream parlor. As soon as the parlor came into his view, Neji felt a frustrated sigh escape his lips. He hadn't seen a line this long since Icha Icha paradise came to theaters… Not that HE, Hyuga Neji knew anything about Icha Icha paradise. Shaking his head, he decided to go sit under his favorite tree and skip lunch all together. He wasn't really that hungry anyways.

Jumping onto the rooftops, he quickly made his way to his favorite tree. The heat bouncing off the black roofs weren't making him feel any cooler. Neji felt his stomach drop as he saw someone lying beneath his tree. Using his Byakugan, he peered through the tree and saw that the person sleeping under his favorite tree was none other then Haruno Sakura, the pink haired ANBU member. Sighing, he jumped off of the roof and took shelter from the heat under a tree not too far away from his favorite occupied one.

-----------

Haruno Sakura wasn't much one for dozing off. She wasn't much one for sleeping out in public clad only in her bra and skirt, but the weather had made her do it. Her air conditioner was broken, and the tree that she wondered upon had its own cool breeze. When she had sat there earlier, she had no company.

However, this was not the case when she awoke. Opening her emerald orbs, she spotted a man with long dark hair glaring at her from across the small abandoned training field. She immediately noted that Hyuga Neji was pissed. Before she could open her mouth to say hello, Neji was gone. With a sigh, Sakura stretched and slowly began dozing back off to sleep.

----------

Neji frowned as he walked into Shikamaru's office. He had been called in a few minutes ago. Apparently, Shikamaru was going to assign him a very important mission. Stepping into the cool office, he heard the door quietly shut behind him. "Sir?" He asked as Shikamaru looked up from his papers.

Taking off his reading glasses, Shikamaru sighed. "Remember Sazona? That Nukenin that we chased off? Well, it turns out he's set his sights a bit higher. I've been informed that he not only destroyed a few minute villages along the outer edges of the desert, but he's going after a hidden village. He's rallied up a few less powerful Nukenin, and is planning to blow the hidden village sky high with powerful scrolls from the Nukenin he's been recruiting. Anyways, turns out one of the nukenin he recruited taught ol' Sazona how to produce a powerful explosive scrolls. I need you and your partner to capture Sazona for us, preferably alive, and destroy the scrolls he's already planted."

"Partner." Neji demanded glaring at Shikamaru, was he doubting Neji's abilities?

"Yes. Just a little bit of backup. A small team."

"One person." Neji informed him, "I don't need a team."

Shikamaru frowned as he placed his glasses down onto the table, "One? Fine. Haruno Sakura."

"Miss Sakura?"

"Yeah. She's perfect for the mission. Very strong and fast, highly skilled in medicine. Perfect." Shikamaru smiled from behind the desk.

Neji frowned as he rolled his pearl colored orbs, "Fine. Sakura."

"Perfect! You two start at 0500 hours tomorrow, meet her at the front gates. I'll have her informed." Picking up his glasses, he placed them on and watched Neji walk out of the room.


	2. Quick rest

Sakura jumped down from the rooftop to land in front of Neji, clad in her full ANBU gear. Her mask pulled over her face, its catlike design outlined in pink.

"You're late."

"By thirty seconds!" Sakura said between gritted teeth behind her mask. She couldn't yell at him for he was a higher rank then her. Sighing, she looked at his attire. "…is that what you're wearing? You do know we're traveling a long ways and probably will be attacked."

Neji glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing black long pants and his usual shirt. Finding nothing wrong with his attire, he shouldered his backpack and led the way out through the forest.

Sakura looked up into the clear sky as the sun burned down once more upon the village. "This is perfect traveling weather." Sakura sarcastically spat out as she grabbed her bag and followed Neji. "So, since we're going to be walking for a while, tell me a little about yourse-"

Neji jumped up into the trees and quickly jumped ahead, leaving Sakura behind.

'He's not going to loose me that easily.' She frowned as she jumped after him, 'After all he's MY backup!'

---------------

After a full day of running, the sun began to set, Neji began to grow tired. They had covered the entire forest, and part of the canyons. Slowing to a stop, he looked over at Sakura, who was standing right behind him. The only signs of wear on Sakura, was the way her chest was heaving a bit beneath her white armor. Neji's cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked away, staring at a young woman's chest was not like him. He cursed being stowed away in that small office like a broom in a cupboard. No wonder he was so out of shape.

"Not tired are you? I could keep up this pace for another six hours." Sakura lied as she placed her weight on one hip and dropped her bag. Taking off her mask, she let the cool afternoon air hit her face.

Neji stared at her face, but couldn't find any trace of lying. Either she was very good at lying, or she was telling the truth. Neji preferred that she was an excellent liar. "No. I just wanted to stop here for the night." Dropping his bag, he looked around. There were no signs of life around. That meant nothing to eat.

Sakura smiled as she heard Neji's stomach growl. "I'll go get us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Neji fibbed, sitting down on the ground as he prepared himself for meditating.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she jumped up out of the canyon they were resting in to go hunt for something.

--------

Sakura returned an hour later, sporting a bird, some vegetation, and some type of lizard, as well as a bundle of sticks wrapped over her shoulder. Dropping the sticks, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small skillet. Using one hand, she used a quick jutsu and conjured a fire, blowing it onto the different sized sticks. With much skill, she began cooking the food.

Neji watched her from the shadows as he tried to calm his growling stomach; the sweet smell of meat was starting to make him drool. He wondered when the last time he ate was.

Ten minutes later, Sakura shoved a cup full of the stew that she had just made.

Neji looked at her like she was a weirdo, carrying around cooking things in her bag.

Sakura threw a glare at him, as if reading his thoughts, "If you don't want the food I slaved over the fire for, then don't eat it." Her hand started moving away from Neji when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. A strange heat was shared when his fingers contacted her skin, almost making her drop the cup.

Neji caught the cup, mumbling something about her being a clumsy woman. Letting go of her wrist, he sniffed it before saying thanks and downing the stew.

Sakura slowly walked back over to the fire and ate her food in silence, not looking up at Neji to see if he enjoyed her cooking or not. She was too busy wondering what had just happened when he grabbed her arm. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, not since she had been kissed by her old boyfriend, Kiba. Glancing up at Neji, she found that he wasn't looking at her, but was sleeping! The nerve! Eating and then falling asleep! He couldn't even stay awake long enough to hold a two minute conversation! He was worse then Kakashi! Fuming, she silently walked over to him and gently plucked the cup from his hand.

He looked absolutely exhausted. All that running must have burned out whatever he had left in him. Smiling, Sakura took the blanket that he packed and covered him. She contained a gasp when she felt his hand move up to hers and smile. Obviously he was having a good dream. Freeing herself, she moved his hand back to the ground and blushed as she rushed back over to the fire and took up watch.

-----------

He awoke the next morning to a pink haired ninja standing on the far edge of the canyon, her hands on her hips.

"Come here." She called to him, how she knew he was awake made him wonder. Rubbing his eyes with a hidden yawn, Neji slowly got to his feet and walked over to her.

Sakura turned to look at him, a smile spread across her face. "Look at that. Isn't it just beautiful!" Turning, she nodded towards the sunrise over the valley of mist. A fog covered land looked like an ocean as the sun rose over the hills, covering everything in light.

Neji frowned as he stared at the valley of the mists. They had to go through that and they were going to find trouble. Turning around, he found that his blanket was on his shoulder. Quickly, before Miss Haruno noticed, he tucked the blanket under his arm and rushed over to pack it up.

Sakura sighed as she walked over to her backpack and picked it up.

"Don't you want to rest?" Neji asked, remembering that it had been well over 24 hours since she slept. That wasn't healthy at all.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't sleep well outside. I'll just wait until the missions over." Smiling, she rushed ahead. It was now her turn to leave Neji eating her dust.


	3. Hold still!

((A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I will answer them… X3

XDYes Sillymail, it can be called fluff if you wish. I was thinking of turning it into a lemon. I'll just have to see how it folds out.

Shado of insanity48, ; Oh, right… Sasuke.Well… I'll add him later.

Tikkall, patience! lols! I too am an action fan! So, you're going to like this chapter!

Ooookay… is that it?Sorry if I forgot anyone,Anywho. R&R!))

((Sorry if my chapters are a bit short))

------------------------------------

As they quickly made their way through mist country, the fog did not let up. Sakura shivered as she felt the eyes of others on her. She didn't want to turn around, for it would make her look suspicious.

Neji hopped up beside Sakura as he brought up the pace. "How many did you count?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Four." She mumbled back from behind her mask.

Neji nodded and glanced around. "Do you want to fight them?"

Sakura smirked as she dropped down from the tree, disappearing from his sight.

"Guess that's a yes." He rolled his pearl-colored eyes and dropped down beside her. Pressing his back against hers, he suddenly noticed how short she was. She only came up to his shoulder. Sighing, he turned on his Byakugan and scanned the area. The ninja surrounded them two to one.

Sakura pulled out her throwing needles as she pressed her back against Neji. "Which ones do you want to get?" She asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

Neji threw two kunai at the two he chose in front of him, jumping away from Sakura, he began battling.

Sakura zoomed towards the other two, throwing weapons left and right, hitting the skilled ninja periodically. She froze when she felt one behind her, everything went in slow motion as the blade pressed against her neck. She quickly dissolved into a shower of Sakura blossoms, making the ninja curse audibly. Neji saw Sakura jump out from the trees above him and tackle the ninja that had tried to kill her. With a punch on the spine, he was dead. Neji made a mental note to stay away from Sakura's punches.

Sakura noticed Neji gently tap one of the ninja's behind the neck on his spine making him fall limp to the ground. Lifting up her mask, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Neji's attention was drawn away from Sakura when one of the mist nins grabbed him with one arm around his neck, holding him in a death grip. Neji felt a sharp object be jammed into his back just as he started his substitution jutsu.

Sakura was there in two seconds. Pushing her opponent off of her, she rushed over to Neji and kicked his attacker in the face, sending him flying backwards. Grabbing Neji's arm, she stopped him from flying off with the nin. Quickly turning him around she lifted the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Stop! What are you-!" Neji stopped when he felt her hand fly onto his wound. Quickly pulling out a kunai he glared at the mist nin that was rushing towards them.

"Hold still!" Sakura ordered as she concentrated her chakra into her hand.

A chill zoomed down Neji's spine making him jump a bit. The chill was instantly soothed by a warmth that zoomed through him, somehow re-energizing him. His eyes widened as he felt her chakra within him, rapidly healing his wound. A second later, her hands were gone, as well as Sakura. In a blink of an eye, he saw she was finishing off the last mist ninja with a few flips and a punch.

Neji watched Sakura straighten up and face him. The smile that spread across not only spread a blush across his, but in some way annoyed him. Turning around he began walking, "Next time I tell you to 'Stop', you follow my orders. Is that understood?" He asked in a low and aggressive manner.

Sakura quickly rushed up to him, "Hey! I healed you. If I had not have healed it at that moment, there was a probability that it would not have been healed completely at all! I just-"

Neji quickly spun around and grabbed her arm tightly, "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Neji roughly let go of her arm and continued walking. They needed to get out of this valley before more mist nin showed up.

Sakura stopped to heal the bruise on her arm before she rushed off ahead of him. To her great dislike, he was right beside her as they rushed through the misted valley. "I don't know why they signed me up for this mission with you." She mumbled from behind her mask that she had pulled down just a moment before.

"I didn't ask for a team. Nor a partner for that manner. You're free to return, I'm going to file a former complaint about you anyway." Neji replied with such an air that it made Sakura freeze.

"What? But what did I do!" Sakura asked as she watched Neji stop ahead of her.

"Not following orders, hogging the battle, talking back to your superior,-"

"Hogging the battle! When did I hog the battle!" Sakura loudly asked.

"…interrupting superior, as well as questioning authority. My, my, my Miss Haruno, your list just keeps adding up. As I said before, you can go home if you want. At least the list would stop getting bigger." Neji let a small smirk escape his lips as he turned around and continued running.

Sakura clenched her fist as she rushed ahead. Zooming past him, she added chakra to her legs making her run faster. To her satisfaction, Neji couldn't keep up.

"Set up camp." He ordered before dropping behind.

Sakura quickly disappeared from his sight without a word.


	4. Naked!

A/N: All right you readers. It may be a while until I update again. So, I'm going to add another chapter after this one. I have to study for my finals next week. Wish me luck!

----------------------

The full moon was high in the sky by the time Neji found the camp that Sakura set up. "At least it's far away from the battle scene…" He muttered as he dropped his pack. Looking around, he saw that her bag was lying beside a tree. But what caught his attention even more was the fact that her sandals were right in front of her bag. "A ninja never takes off their sandals unless…" Quickly activating his Byakugan, he scanned the area for any enemies. His face lit up like a brick before he closed his eyes and placed a hand over his face. "A bath… she has to take a bath in ENEMY territory." He added that to the list as well. Sitting down, he poked at the fire with a stick. Sakura must have started that fire so he would find the camp. Tossing the twig into the flames, he leaned back against the tree with a long sigh.

Deciding now was a good time to meditate, he crossed his legs and removed all thought from his mind. Everything was going just fine until the calm air was interrupted… by a melodic voice. 'Why does she has to sing! Oh well, at least she's not as bad as Tenten.' Trying to concentrate, he found that he couldn't. She was splashing around to much over there! With a frustrated sigh, he ran his hands over his face. "Sakuraaaaa…"

A second later, his head flew up and he was on his feet. Turning on his Byakugan again, he scanned the area. Miss Haruno had company. And not the nice kind. Neji's hand flew to his weapon pack as he pulled out two kunai and rushed towards the lake. Silently, he hid in the bushes, pressing his back against the tree near it. Turning around, he quietly parted the bushes to see if he could get a clear throwing range. Of course, Sakura just had to be right there, pinning her pink hair up in his way. Neji couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down her sleek back. Nor could he stop his hand from clutching his kunai so tightly.

Sakura opened her emerald green eyes as she looked down at the water, she had stopped singing a little while after she knew there was an audience. Slowly, she turned her head to see her ANBU gear. Letting her hair drop around her, she quickly performed a substitution jutsu under the water.

Neji froze when he felt someone next to him. His pearl-colored eyes turned to see emerald ones staring back at him. A blush flew across his face as he felt Miss Haruno pressing against him.

"Excuse me for a second." She whispered as she reached down into his weapons pack. "I rather not have you staring at me while I fight in the buff, so, if you could just turn around for a second."

"You're going to fight them? But you're-"

"What? Naked. So? I've done it before. It's a lot easier when I do it like this."

"Naked!"

"No. Take them by surprise now shhh!"

"I would prefer if you didn't. I could take care of them…"

"Shh! No! They weren't watching you take a bath. Now just… watch-no. I mean. Stay here. I really don't care anymore, just be quiet." Sakura plucked the two kunai from his hands and disappeared.

Neji split the bushes in front of his face a little ways so he could see. Sakura's doppelganger was still taking a bath and humming. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of its curvy little body. He knew it was shameful to stare, but it wasn't real, so, no harm done. Five seconds later, all hell broke loose. The doppelganger disappeared, and there were loud complaints issued from the onlookers. Neji was biting his lower lip to make sure he didn't join in.

A second later, a horrifying scream rung through the air, as though someone was getting sliced somewhere very painful. Neji felt himself cringe as he brought his legs closer together. Just the thought of what Sakura was doing was sending chills down his spine.

The ninja ran out from the bushes and Sakura finished him in a second. Two other ninja rushed out to attack her and she dodged them, flipping back onto the water, transferring chakra to her feet, she raced across the water. At the same time, she made sure to splash some at her opponents.

Neji gapped at how she could move so delicately over the water while fighting the other two nins who were having a hard time dodging her.

As Sakura finished the last one on the water, she turned to see a claw zoom up out of the water. Cursing audibly, she went to dodge the claw, but found that it was wrapped tightly around her leg, cutting into her skin. A second later, it dragged her under the water.

Neji watched the water as it began to calm. He wouldn't help her, not at all. She wanted to fight this alone, so he wasn't going to help her. He looked down to see that he was standing up and running towards the water. "Sakura!" He felt his mouth yell out. Why was his body acting on its own?

As the last bubble floated to the surface, Neji dove down into the water after his partner. Kicking and pushing the water behind him, he saw Sakura fighting desperately to free herself from the mist ninja, who had a underwater breather attached to his mouth. All her kicks and punches were nothing underwater for they were slowed down. And none of the weapons were helping because the ninja had on heavy metal armor covering him all over.

Neji swam to Sakura, raised his hand and gently tapped the ninja's shoulder, causing it to fall limp. With every attack the mist ninja handed him, Neji blocked it was a tap and caused more of the ninja to go limp. Soon, the ninja was completely limp and Neji freed the frozen Sakura from the jaws of the clawed hand. Kicking off of the ground, he swam her up to the surface, leaving the ninja to die down bellow. "Sa-Sakura!" He gasped as he breathed in air. Looking over at her, he saw that she was floating next to him. Cursing under his breath, he swam over to the shore and dragged her up next to him. Sitting up, he took off his shirt and covered her so she was decent.

"I'm reporting this also." He mumbled as he began CPR. Adding chakra to the chest compressions, he forced the fluid from her lungs.

Sakura rolled over and emptied the water from her lungs, sitting up, she breathed in the crisp air and clutched the cloth that was on her. After catching her breath, she looked down to see that she had a large shirt covering her. Looking up, she saw that Neji was shirtless and looking down at her with a frown.

"You should be more careful next time."

Sakura nodded and watched him stand up and retrieve her clothes for her. "Thanks."

Neji nodded as he turned around so she could change in privacy.

Once she was changed, Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes holding embarrassment.

Neji turned around and scanned her face, fighting with himself, he walked past her towards camp. Her eyes held a scared passion, her smile secretly told him that she wanted to repay him in some way. The way she was holding her arms in front of her showed that she was afraid of revealing something to him. Shaking his head, he shook that image of her from his mind. Sitting in front of the fire, he returned to his meditation.


	5. Wake up!

A/N: Don't forget to review!

-----------------

Sakura watched Neji running in front of her. The mist country was well behind them now. But her thoughts were stuck back there. She wanted to thank him, but how? What would a guy like Neji want? Biting her lip under her mask, she looked around. They were on the borders of the Nukenin territory. Somewhere inside there, Sazona was hiding from them.

Neji noticed Sakura slow down behind him. He matched her pace until they were both stopped. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura placed a hand on her hip, "I just need to rest. My leg didn't heal all the way…"

Frowning, Neji walked over to Sakura and kneeled in front of her. "Let me see it." He propped up his leg in front of him and stared ahead.

Sakura slowly lifted her injured leg and gently placed her sandaled foot onto his leg.

Lifting her pant-leg with care, he traced his fingers over the wound that was read and was too warm to his liking. "We should rest tonight. We can finish the mission in the morning."

Sakura nodded as she lifted her leg away from Neji, only to find he was still holding onto her leg. "Neji wha-"

"Shh…" Placing his hand on her wound, her sent a bit of his chakra into her leg. He was not as skilled as Sakura in the field of medicine, but he knew how to dull the pain.

A look of pleasure spread across Sakura's face behind her mask. "Neji…"

Rolling her pant-leg down, he gently lifted her leg off of his and stood up. "I just numbed it for a bit so you can rest. I'll keep watch." Walking over to one of the boulders that sat towering over the tall grass, he jumped onto it and sat down.

Sakura hopped on one leg over to the boulder and sat down. She couldn't fight like this if they got ambushed, she'd have to let Neji take care of everything.

--------------------

"_Sasuke! Why can't you confide in me! Can't you see I'm in love with you!" Raising her shaky hand, she placed it on his tall shoulder, "I'm in love with you…"_

_A cool wind blew, sending her hair to blow upon her face, covering her blush. _

_Slapping away her smaller hand, he turned to glare at her with red eyes. "I hate you." _

Sitting up, she looked around. Spotting Hyuga meditating on the rock to her side, she slowly lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

"_Sasuke! Please! Don't leave me!" Shaking and barely awake on the floor, she looked up at his outline. _

_Sasuke looked back at her with cold eyes. Her bloody and beaten body's image reflected in his red orbs. "You are too weak." Turning around, he walked away after a shadowy figure, leaving her for dead. _

"_S-Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!"_

"_Sakura. Wake up!"_

"Sakura!" Neji called out to her, shaking her gently by the shoulders. When she didn't wake, he shook her a bit harder and called out louder. After a minute or so of this, Sakura's green orbs snapped open. The look on her face took him completely by surprise. She was terrified. Neji racked his brain of all the information he had on her that would make her this terrified of something. It had to have been a past event.

Sakura looked up at Neji, shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. "N-Neji…"

Neji's hand slowly pulled a strand of her pink hair away from her face. "It's okay, you're safe. Don't worry…" Tucking the strand behind her ear, he showed her his rare smile.

Sakura, to Neji's surprise broke down into hysterical sobs. Throwing herself to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "He left me to die there! He didn't care!"

Neji sighed as he let Sakura cry on him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after her tears had stopped.

Sakura hiccupped as she sat up and placed a hand over her mouth, "No."

Nodding, Neji stood up and wiped the grass from the back of his pants. "It's in the past Sakura, so don't worry about it."

"That's something coming from you." Sakura said without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized she had just said that aloud.

Hyuga Neji was the only ninja that she knew that practically lived in his thoughts when they were Genin. Everyone knew he secretly hated Hinata.

"I didn't mean-I'm sorry, I should have-" Sakura was cut off when she met Neji's gaze. She couldn't what he was thinking, he was just staring at her with a blank look on his face.

"It was Sasuke wasn't it…" He asked her, staring with pearly orbs.

Sakura slowly stood up and swept the grass off the back of her pants, "I don't want to talk about it." Turning around, she started walking towards her pack, limping a bit as she did.

"He left you barely hanging in there. You were in the hospital for almost a month after that fight. It was in all the pape-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura snapped, turning around to glare at him.

Neji frowned as he stared at her face, reading its features. "Obviously this subject puts your defenses up."

"No. You think? I almost died trying to get back the man that I loved. Only to have him leave me there like I was a worthless thing…"

"What about Kiba?"

"A summer fling. You ask him and he'll agree. Why are you questioning me about my past?" Sakura asked, feeling really ticked off.

"Perhaps I should have left you to sleep." Neji frowned more as he walked past her. "We have a mission to complete, is your leg healed yet?"

Sakura placed chakra into her hand as she bent over and placed it onto her leg. Slowly, she healed it, the entire time, watching Hyuga stand there surveying the surroundings. He looked so stuck up, she wanted to smack him.

"Come on. If you want to attack me then just do it." Neji said cooly.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that if I did that, I'd kill you. But at least you wouldn't report anything bad about me." Standing up, she clutched her fists.

Neji turned his head and stepped back a little to look at her. A cocky smile spread across his face as he stared down at her, "Who says I'd report anything bad about you? Reporting that you died in action is a honorable report."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was on him in a second, smacking him left and right, only to have him dodge her every attack.

Neji lifted one hand and tapped her left shoulder, blocking the chakra flow to it. "Come on, you can do better then that."

Sakura jumped back, plucking up her mask as she did so. Putting it on, she smirked behind it. "Have you checked you bingo book lately?"

"No." Neji replied, attacking her. Punching her in the stomach, he watched as turned into cherry blossoms and floated away in the wind.

"Then you wouldn't know about me being in it." Her voice rang throughout the plain.

Neji stood in a defensive stance as he looked around for her.

Sakura appeared behind him, her mask right behind his ear. "Then you wouldn't know anything about my status."

Neji jumped away from her, turning as he did. "Why would I want to know anything about your status?"

Sakura struck a pose as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You're looking at the legendary spring killer here. Status is right bellow Kakashi, who I have spared with many times and we have tied on a few occasions."

Neji frowned as he stared at her. He knew all about her status in the bingo book, and she was not one to mess with.

Sakura lifted her cat-like mask and smirked at Neji, "So, do you want to give up?"

"Not really."

Sakura shrugged and jumped at him, attacking him with her working hand.


	6. Shut up!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile. I have the night off, so I'm going to type like crazy and update tons! ;3

---------------------

Sakura slid down panting, sitting next to Neji, "For an out of shaped ninja, you hold your own."

Neji smiled as he tried to catch his breath. Raising his hand, he took off his headband and grabbed her mask. "Yeah, well, I let you off easy."

Sakura scoffed as she slowly removed her armor and placed her sword next to her pack. Lying down into the tall grass, she stared up at the starry sky. "So, how are we going to do this again?"

Neji looked down at her, "Do what?" He froze as he held up his hand, signaling her to be quiet. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned the area. They had company, and right now, after that long spar, they were in no shape to take on these nukenin. Covering their equipment in the grass, he quickly leaned over Sakura. Lowering his lips to her ear, he informed her of the situation in a low whisper. "I'm going to do something, and you are going to have to play along. Okay?"

Blushing a bright red, Sakura nodded slowly as she watched Neji's hand lift from the grass and cupped the back of her head.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he supported himself with his other arm. "You know. I kinda don't want to share you now."

Sakura watched his eyes as he watched the nukenin freeze. However, she couldn't stop them form closing when his lips met hers. Nor could she stop her hands from wrapping around his neck. For some reason, she didn't mind playing along with him.

Neji felt his stomach fill with some type of fluttering feeling, like he felt when he was fighting and loosing a battle he knew he couldn't win. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss as he rolled over, pulling Sakura on top of him. She was doing a good job acting. Watching the nukenin search through the grass, he felt Sakura's hands playing with a strand of his hair. Neji once more rolled on top of Sakura, pulling out a kunai, he cut open her black top and slid his hand around her back.

"I think it's coming from over here."

Sakura's head moved back as she felt his lips move down to her neck. She gasped when his other hand moved into the front of her pants, giving away their position.

"Hey, you!" An older male ninja yelled from above them.

Neji sighed as he took his hand out of her pants and sat up, "Yes?"

"What are you doing in this field? This field belongs to our leader Sazona!"

"Right. Well, I was testing out this girl before I gave her to him. You see…" Letting a chuckle escape his lips, he let go of Sakura and stood up. "Tomorrow, I'm going to see your boss, see, I'm one of those nukenin he's recruiting from around the neighboring villages. So, as payment to him, I wanted to get him a little present."

Sakura sat up, covering herself with her arms. Her a present? She didn't think so.

"Oh, really? Well, where's the scroll that you were assigned?"

"We didn't get a scroll. We just heard he was recruiting nukenin and came here." Sakura spoke up, making Neji cringe slightly. Obviously, he wanted her to keep quiet.

"We?"

Sakura stood up and leaned against Neji, wrapping her arms around his waist, "This here, is my sensei. When his superiors found out about him sleeping with his student, they threatened his position. So, we killed that bastard and anyone close to him. They traced the murders to us and went to put us in jail, but by then we were _long_ gone. We would have left without killing anyone, but, we wanted to leave with a bang, you know?"

Neji placed his hand onto her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Why did you want to give me away? I thought you liked me?" Sakura asked, flashing him her best puppy eyes, making her look ten years younger.

Neji smiled as his hand slid down to her backside and gave it a small squeeze, "Well, I don't know. We'll have to see what the boss says. I may not give you away, but I may have to share you."

Sakura smiled as she hugged Neji tightly around the waist, "Good! I don't mind you sharing me, but I don't want to leave you sensei! We're supposed to stay together forever. You promised!"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Another nukenin asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm blind." Neji said simply. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well, if you're blind, then you can't fight."

"I could kill you all on the spot right now if I wanted to." Neji growled.

"Sensei, you have to be nice!" Sakura whined as she buried her face into his arm. "Threatening people won't get you anywhere!"

"Heh. Smart girl." The cracked-voice nukenin spoke up. "You can come with us. Do you got any stuff to travel with?"

Neji shook his head, "We just left with the clothes on our backs." His eyes traveled down to Sakura's shirt that was ripped in two. "Do you have one you could lend her? I seemed to have gotten carried away…"

The men around them laughed as one reached into his bag and pulled out a shirt for her. "Here. She can keep it."

Sakura took the shirt with a thank you and pulled it on over her head before clamping back onto Neji's arm.

"This way. It's about a days journey… are you guys up for it? Or do you want to camp here tonight? You look kind of tired…"

Sakura smiled cutely at the man, "That's because sensei couldn't wait to get to an inn. Sometimes he's too needy." Giggling, she grabbed Neji's hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

The man laughed as he nodded, "Riiiight. Okay, come on. If you want, you can ride the cart."

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I've done enough riding today. Although… Sensei could give me a piggyback ride!" Running around him, she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji sighed as he rolled his eyes, Sakura in some way, was punishing him for something. Probably for bothering her about her dream earlier. Shaking his head, he followed the laughing men.

Sakura smiled as she lowered her head and whispered into Neji's ear, "Never assume that I am a common slut that could be given away as a present."

"Oh really? By the way you were dancing around naked a while ago, I would have guessed differently." He muttered back.

"I didn't leave one of those guys alive, did you notice that?" Sakura whispered back into his ear.

"You said you've done it before."

"Yeah, but I didn't say that any of them lived, now did I?"

"You let me live." Neji muttered as he smirked up at her.

Sakura frowned and nipped his ear making him wince. "Shut up."


	7. Hair

Neji glanced up at Sakura, who had fallen asleep on his back. Shaking his head he stared at the ground as he walked.

"So, what made you do it?"

Neji looked up at the man who was talking to him.

"What made me do what?"

"Sleep with her?" He asked, turning to look at Sakura.

Neji frowned as he looked back at Sakura, "Attraction mostly, she was the brightest member of my team, not to mention the cutest."

"The first time you did it, what did she do?"

Neji inwardly kicked himself, why was he talking to this pedophile! "She was a mess. So I calmed her down a bit."

"You got her drunk?"

"No. I just told her what I wanted, and that I'd take care of her."

"Annnd?"

"She was for the protection. She doesn't have any family members, and was rather lonely."

"You took advantage of her?"

"No. I-" Neji was cut off when Sakura woke up.

"What? Are we there yet?" She yawned, hugging Neji.

"No." Neji replied, glad that she was awake and he wouldn't have to talk about taking advantage of children. Suddenly, he felt like a dirty old man.

Sakura nuzzled Neji's neck as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. "Nice story perv." She whispered into his ear.

Neji blushed slightly as he dropped her.

Sakura stood up and hurried after Neji. "You're so mean sensei!" She yelled at him as she rushed went to hit him with her fist. However, her face hit his back when the group stopped. "Huh?" She asked, looking around Neji, she saw that they had arrived at a medium sized village.

"We're going to stop here for the night. We have an inn room set up for us. Come on." The head man of the group announced. Placing their cart onto the street, they walked into the inn.

Neji followed the men into a large room, Sakura right behind him.

The elder ninja passed them a rolled up pad and a blanket. "You two are going to have to share. But keep it down to a whisper you two, we need to sleep." Chuckling, he turned around and set up his mat and plopped down into it.

Sakura looked from the pad in Neji's arm to Neji. "I'm hungry sensei." Sakura whined, tugging on Neji's shirt.

Neji made their bed in the corner of the room and took Sakura's smaller hand. Leading her out of the inn, he walked her to a ramen stand. "All right. We've got to figure this out. You're in the bingo book right? And you need to change your appearance…" Neji informed her in a hushed tone.

"So do you _sensei._" Sakura teased, wrinkling her nose with a smile.

Neji frowned as he averted her green eyed gaze. "You need to change your hair color."

Sakura felt her mouth drop open, "No! I-my hair!" Placing her hands over her hair, she whined.

Neji nodded as he stared at her, "I think black. We can just get a temporary die, like, for parties. It'll come out with soap and water."

Knowing that Neji was right, Sakura's posture slumped as she let her hands fall down to her side. "I like my hair. What are you going to do?"

"Change of clothes for one."

"And?"

"What? I'm fine!"

"He'd know you were a Hyuga the moment you walked in, it's written all over your face! You have to cut your hair."

Now, it was Neji's turn to grab his hair, "What! No! Not my long hair!"

Sakura frowned, "I know. I like it too. Maybe, if you got it trimmed, and oooh! I know! Okay, forget the hair cut. I can style it something good!" Smiling from ear to ear, she rushed into the shopping center leading Neji around the entire time.

-----------

It was late at night when they crept into the room. The loud snores of the other ninjas echoing throughout the darkness.

Sakura watched Neji slip onto the pad and stare up at her with bedroom eyes. "You're such a tease!" She mouthed as she slipped in next to him. Sakura gently pushed him over a bit for he was taking up most of the pad. When Neji scooted back to his original spot, Sakura frowned and tried again.

Neji rolled his eyes and gently moved her so she was lying on top of him. "There, okay? There's not enough room for two people."

Sakura felt her cheeks light up as she nodded and lay down, resting her head on the crook of his neck. After what seemed like forever, Neji finally fell asleep beneath her. Propping herself up by her arms, she stared down at his face. He looked rather peaceful without that scowl he carried around. She noticed his lips were parted partially. Reaching up with hers, she pressed hers gently against his lips. When they touched, she felt her cheeks light up. Pulling away, she felt his hand slide up her back and onto her head, bringing her lips closer to his as he kissed her in a slow manner.

Sakura slowly pulled away, sliding back down to his chest. Placing her ear to his chest, she listened to his breathing and heart rate, he was still asleep. Glancing up, she saw a smile grace his lips as he sighed beneath her. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

------------

"Hey love birds, wake up… what did you do with your hair girl?"

Sakura sighed as she hugged whatever she was laying on. It smelled nice and it was rather warm. Cuddling it, she buried her face into the nice thing.

Neji sighed heavily as he woke. Looking down, he saw that Sakura was trying to go back to sleep. Sitting up, he blinked down at her, trying to wake up fully. Once he was awake, he gently scooped her up and stood up, placing her over his back, he shifted her weight around a few times and scooped up his bed things before following the others out of the room.

----------

By midday, they stopped for a rest. Sakura smiled up at Neji as they walked, her black hair pulled into a small ponytail. Pulling out some medical wraps, she faced Neji's hair. "Okay, this will only take a second. And it'll look awesome." After running her fingers through his long dark hair a few times, she quickly braided it and wrapped the back up tightly in one long line. Sakura turned him around and fixed his bangs, pushing them to the side with a smile. "There."

Neji felt his hair that was tied in the back, wrapped into one long string. Shrugging he sighed, "It's better then a hair cut."

"Of course it is sensei." Sakura stuck out her tongue and smiled cutely.

Neji flashed a quick, small smile in her direction as he noticed the others starting to walk again.


	8. Sazona

The gates slowly opened, letting the small group into the village.

"We'll take you to our boss first. He'll want to know all about you." Smiling, the older man chuckled as the gates closed behind him. "He's at the large hut in the back beside the hot springs." Leading them towards the house he stopped and looked at Neji and then at Sakura. His eyes once again met Neji's. "Stay close to her. This village isn't a girl-friendly village." Turning around, he began to walk, but quickly stopped once more, "I didn't get your names! I can't introduce you to the boss without names!"

"Hikano Nima." Sakura pulled a name together at the top of her head.

"Hisaro Shizu." Neji replied after Sakura.

"Great! Okay, let's go." Nodding, he walked them to the large hut at the end of the huge village. Sakura and Neji memorized their names on the way, at the same time, taking in the surrounding buildings and faces.

Sakura looked up at the cloudy sky, finally the heat wave that had been sweeping across the land was ending. She shivered as a cool breeze blew past her, making her walk closer to Neji.

Opening the cloth covered doorway, the man let Sakura and Neji walk in first. "Keep quiet and stay here until you are called." Leaving them, he walked over to a large door on the far left and knocked.

"_Yes?_"

"Hey Boss, it's me, Shinoma. I got some newcomers."

"_Come in Shinoma._"

Shinoma slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Hey boss."

"Shut the door please."

Shinoma smiled and shut the door obediently. "_I got two new comers, They're pretty strong. They got their attention when they were sparing the your field."_

"_What are their names?"_

"_Oh! Right, sorry. Hikano Nima, the cute girl, and Hisaru Shizu, her blind sensei.. They said they heard about you and wanted to join you're…"_A loud bang was heard, someone had been thrown against the wall. _"Boss! What are you-"_

"_What did I just tell you about bringing other ninja's into this village!"_

"_I'm sorry!-Please! Give me another chance!-I've been-No! Ahhhhhhhh!" _

Sakura and Neji stood there listening to the sound of metal tearing apart flesh. They exchanged glances as they heard something fall hard onto the floor. Slowly, the door swung open and a blood covered man with scruffy black hair walked out. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Hisaru Shizu," He stared at Neji for a bit, "Hikano Nima." His gaze traveled down to Sakura's startling green orbs. "You are both nukenin?"

Neji nodded, "Yes sir."

"And, she is… your partner?"

"Student."

"Ah… Well, then. I'd like to get more acquainted with you both." Walking over to Sakura, he slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her face up towards his scared faceas he looked down into her eyes. His dark brown orbs penetrating hers, "I invite you both to my hot springs this afternoon." Dropping his hand he walked past them and pulled a key off a wall full of keys. Walking over to Neji, he handed it to him. "The number is on the key."

Neji handed it to Sakura, "Thank you."

Sakura read the number, "5A?"

"Your room. There will be a storage across the way. Pick out some clothes and weapons." Sazona ordered them as he turned and walked back into his room.

"What time are we to meet you at the hot springs?" Sakura asked, holding the key with both hands.

"Seven." Was all he said as he quietly shut the door behind him.

----------------

"We have…" Glancing down at his watch, Neji sighed, "...eight hours before we have to go to the hot springs." Shutting the door to the apartment behind him and Sakura he watched as she dropped their new clothes and weapons.

Sakura slowly walked over to the small bed in the corner of the room and fell onto it. "Good, just enough time to sleep the recommended amount."

Neji rolled his eyes as he picked up his new clothes. Standing up, he stared at her with a frown. "You're worse then a cat."

Sakura rolled over and stared at him with one lazy eye, "Wah?"

"You sleep more then my cat." Neji mumbled as he folded the clothes and put them on top of the desk against the wall.

Sakura sat up and glared at him, "I do not sleep like a cat!"

"Right… cats don't have nightmares."

"Shut up!" Sakura glared more at Neji, who had his back turned to her.

Neji could feel her eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Turning around, he smirked. "I'll wake you up in four hours. We'll take turns."

Sakura flashed him a smirk as she sat up in the bed, "Hyuga, why so distant? We could both get eight hours of sleep if we split the bed again like last time."

"We didn't split the bed. You squashed me the entire night." He slowly picked up her new clothes and folded them, placing them next to his.

"You kept me up with your sighs."

"You woke me up with your kiss."

"You kissed me back-Wait! You were awake!" Sakura asked, her head snapping back in surprise.

"Yeah." Neji slowly walked over to the bed, "You're kissed sucked."

"What!" Sakura asked, moving over so he could lay next to her. "My kisses do not suck!"

"Says who?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Kiba said so." Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Was he drunk?"

"No he was not!"

"Oh, right, I forgot. This _is_ Kiba we are talking about. He's stupid." Shutting his eyes he smirked.

Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed the scruff of his shirt, catching him by surprise. Bringing his head up to her, she placed her lips on his and delivered a small short kiss. Dropping him, she turned around and laid down with her back to him.

Neji's hand touched his lips as he stared at her. Looking back up at the ceiling, he let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. "You're so sloppy."

"Sloppy! I am not slopp-" Sakura turned only to meet Neji's hot gaze, which caught her by surprise. She blushed as she watched him lean towards her. His lips hovered over hers as she shut her eyes and felt his breath on her face.

"Yeah, you are." With a smile, he turned away from her and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes. Did he just _tease_ her? Hyuga was actually capable of _teasing_! Letting out her breath in a huff, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

------------------

A/N: Review please!


	9. Bath house

A/N: Review! I love Reviews! They make me smile! Anywho, don't hate me for the cliff at the end of this chappie!

-------------

Sakura awoke before Hyuga. Sitting up, she crawled out of the bed and quietly padded over to the other side of the room. She quickly changed into her new clothes, plain black. Sakura sighed at the boring design.

Neji sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "You're so loud."

"Am not." Sakura frowned, picking up his clothes. "Get changed." Tossing them at him, they hit his face before falling onto his lap.

Neji grumbled as he stood up and removed his shirt sleepily. Sakura turned around giving him privacy, and the only chance to hide her blushing face from his sleepy gaze.

Once he was dressed, he blinked at Sakura, who was walking towards the door. "Wait."

Sakura's hand froze on the doorknob, "Yes?" She asked, staring ahead at the door.

"Just… stay close to me when we get there. I have a bad feeling about something."

Sakura gripped the doorknob so hard, she was amazed it didn't shatter beneath her hand. Throwing open the door, she stomped outside.

Neji shook his head and followed after her, closing and locking the door behind him. "Hey! Wait up!"

Sakura did not stop, she just kept stomping ahead.

"Sa-I mean, Nima! Hang on…" Neji rushed after her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "Nima."

"I don't want to talk to you right now _Shizu-sensei_." Tugging her arm out of his hand, she continued to stomp towards the hot springs.

"What is the matter with you! Why are you acting so… so… weird?"

"I'm not acting weird." Sakura huffed.

"Then why are you doing this!" Neji asked, he had to almost jog to keep up with her.

Sakura froze when Neji's hand caught her shoulder. Slapping his hand away, she turned around and glared up at him.

Neji glared back at her, "What is wrong with you?"

Sakura placed her hands on his chest as she sighed, "You see, the thing is…" Sliding her hands up, she locked them together behind his neck, "I really, really, _really_ don't like…" Standing on her toes, she brought her lips up to his. After a few seconds, she gently nipped his lower lip before pulling away, "…being called sloppy." Slowly letting go of him, she turned around and walked towards the hot springs.

Neji touched his lips with his hand, thinking of how much different that kiss had been from the one they shared the other night. Had she meant that one? Shaking his head, he hurried after her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura froze, her foot just behind the entrance to the hot spring. "For?"

Neji sighed as he continued, "For calling you sloppy."

A smile zoomed across Sakura's face as she turned around and walked into the hallway, Neji right behind her. Looking at the sign posted on the wall, she read it aloud. "Make sure to use bathhouse."

"Why do they want us to use a bathhouse?" Neji asked, staring at the sign.

"To wash up and store our clothes in, duh."

The look on Neji's face made Sakura burst out in laughter, he was paler then usual.

"What? You thought that we would be _clothed_ in the hot spring? Have you ever been to one?" Taking his hand, she led him to the bathhouse.

Neji stared blankly ahead, going to a bathhouse was one thing, but going to a bathhouse, naked, with a girl, and Sakura none-the-less, that was what had him so stiff. The indecency! "I don't think that we should-"

"Sazona invited us sensei! Don't be so shy, you've seen me naked plenty of times." Sakura playfully slapped his arm. A smirk formed on her lips as she stared up at him, "Now it's my turn."

Neji blushed as he averted her gaze, making her laugh even more.

Sakura marched into the bathhouse, ignoring the surprised looks of the other male ninja's in there, some of them quickly covering themselves, others leaning against something and flashing her a suggestive smile. Sakura moved over to a corner with Neji and opened up a locker, unbuttoning her shirt, she slowly began pulling it off, receiving whistles and nasty sayings from the other occupants of the bathhouse. It was obvious that these boys were in need of a female companion. Sakura made it quite clear she was taken when she pressed up against Neji and started undoing the buckles on his pants.

Neji blushed as he removed his shirt and turned away from the glares of the other males.

Sakura finished undressing and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her, she smiled at the other occupants in the room, making them blush, and allowing Neji to quickly wrap a towel around his waist while she wasn't looking.

Neji made a mental note to thank her for not staring at him while he was getting undressed. Placing a hand onto her small shoulder, he walked her out of the bathhouse and towards the hot springs.

Walking out of the building, and into a steamy uncovered spring, they were greeted with waves from other nukenin. Although, Neji could have sworn they were all staring at Sakura.

"Ah! There you are!" Sazona smiled as he leaned against the hot stones, letting a sigh escape his lips, he watched Sakura and Neji get into the spring with him. Most of the time, his eyes were on Sakura, who, as well as Neji, had abandoned her towel when they first got to the pool.

Sazona patted the rocks beside him, "Come. We will discuss missions for you."

Sakura sat beside him and blushed as she felt his hand wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him.

"Nima-chan, would you be a dear and pass around these drinks?" Sazona asked, pointed to the drinks beside her.

Sakura forced a smile to spread across her face, "Of course Sazona-sama." Picking up the tray, she walked around and passed out the sake to the others inside the pool. Ignoring the random gropes, she turned around and handed Sazona sake, and the last one to Neji.

"Thank you Nima-chan. I love my sake… There you are Uchiha! Did you bring me those scrolls?" Sazona asked loudly.

Sakura nearly dropped the empty platter, turning around, her green eyes widened as they locked gazes with Sasuke.

------------

A/N: Don't mind the evil laughter in the background! Seriously! The more reviews, the faster I can type up the next chapter! What do you guys think Sakura's reaction will be? Will she get mad and blow their cover? Will she faint? Will she shrug it off and make out with Neji? What! My eye's twitching! Not winking! I would never DARE hint anything for the next chapter! (:nervous laughter:)


	10. Trust

A/N: Sorry about the wait! No, seriously, I am! My computer crashed and blah. So anywho. Nice cliffy huh? Well, I hope you like this chapter... Review please! I love them all!

-------------

Sasuke's cold gaze moved from Sazona to Sakura's emerald orbs. "Yes." He replied coldly.

'Oh shit… this could complicate things.' Neji thought as his gaze dashed from Sasuke, to Sakura repeatedly. Sasuke was getting into the water, staring at Sakura like he had seen her somewhere before, while Sakura was hiding behind the empty tray, shaking slightly.

Unfortunately Sazona noticed Sakura shivering and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Are you cold Nima-chan?"

Sakura nodded as she quickly glimpsed up at the sky, a cold breeze was blowing, and the sun was hidden behind dark rain clouds, but that wasn't why she was shivering. She was shivering because the man that she had loved for basically her entire life, the very man that left her for dead and hated her, was sitting right in front of her, very much alive, and very _very_ naked. Her eyes traced the outlines of his muscles as she felt a blush cross her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she heard Neji move beside Sazona.

"It's about to rain. Do you have an indoor hot spring?" Neji asked Sazona.

Sazona looked over at Neji, frowning a bit, "How do you know it is going to rain? And, yes, I do have another hot spring… I don't use it because it gets too hot inside that cave."

Sakura shivered in Sazona's arms, "Sazona-sensei? Could we move to that hot spring? It is going to rain…"

"How do you two know it is going to rain?"

"Air pressure." Neji and Sakura replied in unison.

Sazona sighed heavily as he finished his sake. "All right… let's move to the other hot spring."

Sakura closed her eyes as the men got out of the hot spring, blushing as she held onto the tray tightly with her shaking hands. Feeling familiar hands wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes to see Neji staring back at her. "It's him-I can't-"

Quickly silencing her with a kiss, Neji pried the tray out of her hands. Finishing the kiss, he helped her up. "I'll be right next to you. Everything is going to be okay."

Sakura shivered more as she stood up out of the warm water and into the cold air. Looking up, she saw Sazona and Sasuke talking in the doorway. Quickly climbing out, she wrapped her towel around her and turned to see Neji tucking the edge of his towel in place so it would hold on its own.

"I can't..." Sakura whispered as she placed her hand onto her quivering lip.

"Come on." Grabbing her free hand, he led her out the doorway and past Sasuke and Sazona, who were deep in conversation.

Sakura quivered as she allowed Neji to drag her around like a rag doll. "Neji… What if he recognizes me?"

Neji had had enough of her, turning her around he slammed her against the wall of the hallway, "Shut up."

Sakura looked up at Neji with teary eyes, why was he doing this? Why was he being so harsh all of the sudden?

Softening his gaze, he lowered his lips to hers, "I said, I'll take care of you. Just forget about him."

"Easier said then done. He-" She was silenced once more by his kiss, but this one was much different from the last one. This one was much more soft and slow and much more intimate. Sakura felt her hands move up to lock behind his neck as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She let out a breathy moan as she felt his hands slowly remove her towel and press his hot flesh against hers.

"Hey you two… save some of that for the shower." Sazona called from down the hallway. "We'll need the entertainment."

Sakura shivered as Neji breathed upon her neck. She watched with half-opened eyes as he slowly wrapped the towel around her again.

"I'm sorry…" Neji quietly apologized as he stepped away from her.

'_Don't be. It was wonderful._' 'Ah! I haven't heard from you in a long time! I thought you-' '_Died along with the old Sakura? Nope. Sorry, can't get rid of me THAT easily._' Sakura allowed a smile to escape her lips as she touched them gently with her hand. What could be better than this? She had just been kissed in the buff by a half-naked gorgeous man, and she had her inner self back. Well, having Sasuke there killed some of the fun, but… did she just think gorgeous? Shaking her head, she quickly followed after Neji and the others to the other hot springs as a light and steady rain started to fall.

Sakura faked a cough, for she had a feeling she would be needing it. And just to add on the drama, she faked a cute sneeze.

Sazona noticed her little cough and sneeze and turned around to look at her. "Are you feeling unwell Nima?"

Sakura sniffled as she flashed him a smile, "Oh, I'm fine. It must have been that cold air… don't worry about me." Faking one more little sneeze, she looked up at him and froze when she saw his brow frown in anger as he stared at her upper arm. Sakura's gaze traveled down to her arm and her eyes widened as she realized that her ANBU tattoo was showing.

"Nima. What is a Genin like you doing with a tattoo like that." Sazona asked with a growl, catching the attention of Sasuke and Neji, both stared at Sakura's tattoo.

'_Stupid stupid stupid Sakura! Why couldn't you have put makeup on it!'_ 'Um… hot springs… duh.'_ 'You could have gouged it out!'_ Sakura mentally slapped her inner self. The thought of gouging out a tattoo was stupid. Beaming up at Sazona, she grabbed Neji's arm and clutched onto it tightly. "Well, sensei told me that if I had this tattoo, ninja's wouldn't mess with me!"

Sazona's gaze traveled up to Neji and stared into his white orbs, "A good idea. Well, she doesn't look too good to sit in that cave, so I'm going to give you your mission briefing and send you two back to rest. Tomorrow, we're going to meet outside the gates. Uchiha, you two and I are going to take out a large village with these new scrolls he brought for us. Dress to fight and flee." With a quick wave, he turned and walked off with Sasuke.

Sakura glanced up at Neji, who was watching Sasuke walk off with Sazona.

After a minute of silence, Neji led Sakura back to the bathhouse to get their clothes. They remained silent until they got back to their room and the door was shut behind them.

"This could be bad." Sakura moaned as she slid down to the floor. "He's either going to keep us in a group or split us up. I can't work with Sasuke… I couldn't even move when he was sitting in front of me!" '_Of course it didn't help that he was naked…'_

Neji walked across the room and placed his hand on his forehead letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I noticed. Sakura, he's the one responsible for your nightmares, isn't he."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she avoided looking at him. "Yeah."

Neji slowly turned around and looked at her, "You can't think about him anymore. He's not the Sasuke we knew. I only hope he didn't recognize us."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking up at Neji.

Neji plucked up a strand of his long brown hair, and then pointed to his eyes. "That's one give away, and the tattoo on your arm. Gives out what village we're from."

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled as she stared down at it.

Letting out a long sigh, Neji walked over to her and held out his hand. When she placed her hand on it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Sakura, if we are split up tomorrow, do you think you can handle it? Or do you want to go back home and let me finish the mission."

"No! I can't go back! I can't! It would be such a disgrace! There is still a possibility that we won't be split up, right? And there's a small percentage chance that I'll end up with Sasuke. I could end up with either you or Sazona… or by myself!" Sakura quickly rambled as she took a step away from him, she noticed he wasn't letting go of her wrist.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Neji and saw that his eyes were half-way opened. Was she ready for this again? Was her heart healed enough? She didn't think it would have healed ever… but something about Hyuga made her melt under his touch, breath, lips.

Neji gently kissed Sakura his face blushing slightly as he grabbed her other wrist and held her against the door firmly.

Sakura quickly broke the kiss as she opened her eyes to look at his face.

Neji slowly opened his eyes to look into hers. By the way her eyes were darting around his face, and the way her brow was frowning and her lip quivering, he could tell she was terrified. But of what? "Sakura?"

Sakura felt a hot tear travel down her cheek as she shook her head, "Neji, I can't."

Neji slowly let go of her wrist and gently wrapped his arms around her, "I promise, I'll protect you Sakura… I promise that Sasuke will never hurt you ever again. I promise to-" Neji never finished that promise, his lips couldn't move, and all that came out was a muffled sound. Sakura's lips were pressed against his, he could feel the tears of her fear dampening his cheeks as he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to slip between his lips.

'_I think we can trust him Sakura…_' '…I think so too.'

----------

A/N: Review! x3


	11. Blood

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love love love them! Okay, well, this chapter maybe a bit confusing, I kinda was out of it and tired when I wrote it. Sorry... It's like... 2 in the morning my time and you guys deserve another chapter cuz you are all awesome! So, I'll answer questions if there are any in the next chapter. Feel free to add them to your reviews!

-----------------

"_Sakura!" A smiling Hyuga called to her from across a never ending flower patch. _

_Sakura smiled as she rushed towards him. Whatever she was dressed in sure allowed a breeze. Fabric rubbed against her legs, acknowledging her that she was wearing something. His arms opened wide to her, his loose long-sleeved shirt flapping in the wind as he laughed. "Neji!" She smiled as she felt the ground beneath her give way and she began to float. _

_A second later the sky turned dark, and the flowers died as blood rained down from the sky. Sakura sat up from a pool of blood. Her dress ripped in shreds. Looking up from the shadow she was in, she saw Neji staring down at her, pale and cut up. Sakura gasped as he fell to his knees and landed in her lap. Looking up, she saw two figures smiling menacingly at the couple, their hands holding bloodied up weapons. As they took a step closer, she saw that it was Sasuke and Sazona, and they were both laughing. _

_Sakura opened her mouth to scream but found that her voice was gone. _

"_You stupid bitch. You thought you could actually beat us… you thought you could love again? Sakura…" _

"_Sakura…"_

"Sakura?"

"N-No."

"Sakura."

"No."

"Sakura!"

"No!" Sakura's eyes flew open and she sat up, sweat covered her body. As she slowed her spastic breaths, she looked around and saw Neji sitting next to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was loosely hanging around his shoulders. "N-Neji."

"Another nightmare?" Neji asked, letting his hand slide down her shoulder and adjust her bra strap that was hanging loosely to the side.

"No. It was so real. It started out nice…"

"I noticed you were smiling."

Sakura smacked his arm lightly, "Perv watching me sleep. But then… it got so violent. And it wasn't just with Sasuke this time. Sazona was in it. And they killed you Neji. What if it comes true?" Sakura looked up at him, fear teasing the sleepy features of her face.

A deep sigh was issued from Neji's lips as he stretched. "I can't be killed that easily. Besides. Sazona's a cupcake compared to Sasuke. So, I wouldn't worry about him."

Sakura frowned as she watched him get out of bed. She was weary of her dream. "Neji. Don't die on me okay? I'm attached to you."

Chuckling, Neji put on his shirt. "Don't worry Sakura. I promise not to die. I'm too attached to you to leave you alone."

Sakura smiled as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. She sighed at the black strands. "I want my old hair color back." Getting out of bed, she quickly got changed.

------------

"Ah! There you are." Sazona scratched his scruffy chin before running a hand through his messy short hair. His dark eyes darted from Sakura to Neji looking them over. "All right… the village isn't too far from here. It's the first one on our list today."

Sakura glanced up at Neji before opening her mouth to ask the walking Sazona, "Um, if you don't mind me asking Sazona-sensei, what are the other villages we're destroying today?"

Sazona stopped in his tracks, turning around to glance at her he smirked. "Three. Two small ones, and then, a hidden one."

"Oh! Okay. Which hidden one?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Konoha." Sasuke coldly replied, and with that, they made their way to the first village.

Neji felt Sakura grab his hand. They were going to have to take out Sasuke and Sazona before they reached Konoha. They had to. Sakura leaned into Neji's walk as she hugged his arm. Fear overwhelmed her as she wondered if her nightmare would come true. Secretly, she wished that if anything in that dream ever came true, it would be the running through the flowers bit.

When they stopped on their first village. Sazona held out his hand for a scroll. Sasuke handed him one. Biting the tip of his finger, he wrote something quickly on it and asked for another. Within a few seconds, they had six scrolls done. "Nima, come with me. You, go with Uchiha." Sazona tossed Sasuke three scrolls and took off to the left. Sakura took on last glimpse at Neji before rushing after Sazona.

Neji followed Sasuke, who had rushed off to the right. Silently, he and Sakura had decided together to watch Sazona and Sasuke work before attacking them together.

As Neji followed Sasuke and watched him place the scrolls, he wondered whatever happened to Uchiha to make him turn out like this, or to work for Sazona for that matter. As the final scroll was set, Sasuke jumped away from the village and off towards the next one.

Neji glanced behind him as a huge explosion rocked the earth and pummels of smoke rose into the sky. Silently, he apologized in prayer for not being able to save the innocent people that had just lost their lives. His heart skipped a beat as he turned his head and saw Sakura following Sazona. They had to take out Sazona, who was busy making scrolls. Before Neji could pull out a weapon, Sazona and Sakura were off again.

Sasuke stopped every now and then to place down the scrolls, after the third one, he jumped back off into the forest, Neji behind him.

Pulling out two Kunai, he threw them at Sasuke and frowned when he disappeared into a cloud of dead flower petals. Turning around, he quickly used his Byakugan to find Sasuke. Dodging three throwing needles, he turned around and came face to face with Sasuke's swirling red and black eyes. A dark smile spread across his face.

"After I finish you off as a warm up. I plan on killing that pink haired bitch before Sazona finishes her off."

"What are you talking about? Sazona can't fight!" Neji spat as he jumped back and concentrated chakra to his hand. To his dismay, Sasuke copied his move.

"Obviously someone didn't brief you well enough before you left the village. Sazona is an S-class nin, with a few nasty tricks up his sleeve." Sasuke hissed into Neji's ear as he stabbed Neji in the back.

Neji jumped away from Sasuke, missing a fatal blow by inches. Ripping the weapon out of his back, he threw it hard at Sasuke, who once again disappeared into a cloud of dead petals. This was going to take a while.

-------

Sakura jumped out of the spinning weapon's path. "What the hell!"

"Nice dodge little ANBU member." Sazona chuckled as he coolly crossed his arms. "So, they teach you guys to become experts at lying or something. You must have failed because I saw right through your pathetic attempt. Uchiha is probably finishing off your _sensei_ right now. I'll wait to finish you off until he gets here, he shows a lot of hatred towards you for some reason."

Sakura glared at him as she wiped a spec of her blood off her cheek. "Too bad I'm not going to be here."

"Oh? Why's that? You planning on going somewhere?"

"Yeah, right after I kick your ass!" She spat as she disappeared into a bunch of cherry blossoms, which slowly floated off into the wind.

Sazona chuckled as he reached down to his sash and unsheathed a sword. "Come out come out little girl…" He taunted as he looked around.

Sakura appeared behind him and sliced open his back, his blood spraying her lightly. She cursed as he jumped out of the way and sliced towards her with great speed. Sakura dodged his attacks and blocked the ones she couldn't dodge, when she made to perform a jutsu, Sazona sliced towards her catching her by surprise. But what sent chills down her spine is that he cut himself, and that he was smiling.

Sazona laughed and cut his other arm, smearing blood all over his hands, he threw some onto Sakura and jumped this way and that, trailing blood behind him.

'_FREAK!'_ Inner Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs pointing at Sazona who was dancing around spilling his blood everywhere. 'Maybe I won't have to kill him after all… idiot.' Sakura watched as he laughed and spun around in circles jumping around like a crazed person.

----------

"What new techniques does Sazona know that we don't? I mean, since I'm going to die anyways… couldn't you tell me?" Neji asked panting and clutching to his left arm that lay limp beside him.

Sasuke frowned, he was panting a bit and Neji had managed to block the flow of chakra from both his arms. "Only one is really dangerous. He can make his blood explode."

"What? Wait… is that what was on the scrolls? How?"

"He writes a time, places down the explosive scroll and runs off."

"Wouldn't he die if he could do that?"

"Obviously not Hyuga. He's alive isn't he? It's the blood off and _outside_ his body." Sasuke took three steps towards him and frowned as he sliced at the bloody body of Neji, who turned into a log. Sasuke scowled as he glared at the log. Clutching tightly onto his weapon, he jumped off towards Sazona. He had better things to do then hunting after a weak ninja.

Hyuga panted heavily as he clutched onto the trunk of the tree he was standing behind. He had to get to Sakura before Sasuke did. She could deal with one S-class ninja, but not two. Using his Byakugan he quickly located Sakura, who was standing there covered in blood, but she didn't appear to be harmed. Grinding his teeth together, he quickly zoomed towards her, ignoring the pain that he was in. He had to get to Sakura, he had to keep his promise. He had to get there in time.

-------------------

A/N: Yeah, sorry it's short. Review please! I really look forward to them!


	12. Fate

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated recently! School's been a pain, and then I had to clean the garage and then I got sick. Anywho. All is better now! I will write ASAP! R&R please! I love reading them and they make me wanna write more!

---------------

Neji zoomed through the forest with all the speed he could muster. He was bleeding badly from his wound and his vision was starting to blur from the blood loss. Sakura's telling of her dream passed through his head over and over. Fate? No, he didn't believe in fate anymore. Not since that fight with Naruto. Not since Naruto had convinced him that fate wasn't predetermined, everything can be changed. He just had to get there in time.

--------

Sakura took a step back and heard the splash of water as her heel hit a large puddle. Watching Sazona cut himself was sending chills down her spine. But those chills were multiplied ten fold when someone breathed in her ear.

"My dear little 'Spring Killer'." A cold voice hissed in her ear. "You're covered in blood." Before Sakura could get away, a hand shot up and grabbed her long hair that was in a ponytail. Pulling back on it, he smiled as she let out a yelp. "Sakura-chan. You changed your hair color."

Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to him, "Remember the last time we saw one another."

"How could I forget." Sakura growled behind her tears, her voice shaking. Pulling out a kunai as she tried to free herself, she gasped as her own kunai was pulled up to her neck. A hot tear traveled down her face as she stared at Sasuke's hand that was tightly gripping her kunai and pressing it slowly against her neck. Blood seeped from the newly fresh wound as Sakura tensed ever more under his touch. Biting her lip, she felt him tense behind her as warm liquid sprayed her face. The kunai on her neck was gone, and she was staring up at Sasuke. '_Wait… WHAT!'_ Sakura blinked up at the tall man behind her and saw that it was Neji, panting hard.

"Don't you _dare_ touch _my_ Sakura." He growled as his grip tightened on Sakura. Letting go of her, his eyes traveled along the ground, to Sazona and then Sakura. His eyes widened as he noticed Sazona performing hand signs. Roughly, he grabbed Sakura and threw her into a large puddle that was at least a foot deep.

Sakura sat up, all the blood off of her. Her eyes widened in horror as the blood on the ground exploded. Neji hadn't any time to move himself. "NEJI!" Sakura screamed as she got to her feet. Sasuke appeared in front of her, making her jump back and grab some more weapons. "MOVE!" She ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke's only reply was a cold laugh. Jumping at her, he lashed out with great speed. Sakura dodged every swipe and countered with her own weapons. When she stopped his kunai with hers she found an opening and went for it. In a flash she powered her leg up with chakra and kicked Sasuke as hard as she could, sending him crashing away from her. Rushing forward, she saw someone skid past her and turned to see it was Sazona. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Neji rush past her, to clash weapons with Sasuke who had just rushed towards Sakura. Sakura took on Sazona, who was cutting an artery and splashing blood at her. Jumping out of his reach, she sent chakra to her hands and severed the muscles and nerves in his arms. Raising her kunai, she went to slash his throat, and was surprised when he guarded her attack with his hands, using his arms like she did nothing at all to them a moment before. Sakura felt blood spray her face as she watched his brazed cut on his cheek heal. Her eyes widened as she realized, he could heal faster then any ninja she had ever faced. The only way she would win this is to get him caught in his own web of explosive blood. Dodging another furious swipe from Sazona followed by a spray of blood she jumped into the tall grass behind her. Her ankle hit something making her glance down. It was her ANBU mask and gear. "Wonderful." She purred as she scooped it up and retreated a bit to suit up. Pulling down her mask, she felt confidence overwhelm her as she rushed ahead towards the battle. 'Springtime killer's back!' She laughed inside her head as she rushed towards Sazona, her short sword raised. However, she was stopped short when someone slammed into her, causing her to skid across the grass.

Neji panted as he slowly pushed himself off of Sakura. He couldn't stop here. He had more in him. He was a Hyuga! He could whip both of these S class ninjas! If only he wasn't shoved in his office twenty-four seven. If only they sent him out on missions… Shaking away his blurred vision, he growled as he watched Sakura get to her feet, she was fully clad in her ANBU outfit. "Sakura…" Neji wheezed as he got to his feet, panting like crazy.

Sakura's face did not turn to him, neither did her body, but Neji could feel her eyes watching him. After a moment of silence, Sakura lifted her bladed hand and placed it in a guard position. "Rest." She ordered him before rushing out into the battle.

Neji would be dammed before he let _his _mission be taken over by his help. He was the captain. He gave the orders. He was the one in charge. He was the one who would finish this battle. He was the one who… was in no shape to fight any longer. His arms were like led. His legs wouldn't move. His lungs burned with intense pain, and he was bleeding badly. Falling back down, he propped himself against a rock in the tall grass, listening to the clang of metal and slicing of skin. Neji had enough in him to do one last thing... "Byakugan!" He would wait and save up his chakra until Sakura really needed him. Silently, he prayed for a miracle. They were going to need one if they were going to live through this battle.

------------

Sorry for it being short... I'll try my very best to make the next one longer!


	13. Safety

A/N: OMG! You guys! I love you! You review! Hugs to you all! I know you hate me, and you have every right to because I haven't updated in forever... but there was a good reason! I had all four of my wisdom teeth taken out at once and the pain was insane. ((If you're getting your's taken out, DO! It is SO worth it! No more headaches! Such a relief!)) Please forgive me for not updating before hand. I made it up with the ending. And I have a surprise for my beloved readers! But you gotta read this chapter first! I hope you approve of the ending to this story... It's been so much fun writing... Anywho! Before I let anything slip... READ AND REVIEW!

------------------------------

Sakura dodged another killing swipe from Sasuke, how he kept fighting with the same pace as he started and not break a sweat, Sakura had to wonder. Was Sasuke still alive? He fought as if he had no soul, not caring if he slaughtered her on the spot. Her heart was being torn in two, the man she had fallen in love with at first sight, had spent most of her life pursuing, was going to kill her. A kunai flew from her side, heading straight for her neck, falling back, it hit her mask, cracking it. Now she was pissed. Her mask fell to the floor as she kicked Sasuke and went for Sazona, who was once more cutting himself.

"Sakura!" Neji's voice screamed from the grass.

Sakura spun around to see Sasuke glowing hand heading straight for her. She had no time to escape, no time to move, not a chance. Bracing herself for impact, she winced and bit her lower lip. When no hit came, Sakura opened one of her eyes and gasped. "C-Captain?"

Shikamaru turned his head to the side to look at Sakura. "Go help Neji." Turning his attention back to Sasuke, he took a step to the side, and Sasuke did the same. He had Sasuke in his shadow.

"Thank you." Sakura breathed between tears as she rushed over to Neji and collapsed beside him. Panting, she pushed herself up to her knees and began concentrating chakra to her hand.

Neji's hand shot up and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Sakura… no. You need to-"

"Orders are orders. I am a medic nin, and part of his squad." Turning her head to the side, she watched Shikamaru fight the two S-class nins with two other ANBU members. Sakura smiled at her team and then turned her attention back at Neji, "Besides, I can't leave you bleeding here. I need you to live."

Neji slowly let go of her wrist and let her heal him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on healing his body. Sakura's chakra swirled within him, mixing with his and healing every tear, cut, and bruise. Every burn, every ache, every hurt, began to warm up and heal. Neji let out a small sigh as he relaxed under her touch. His eyes slowly peeled open as he felt Sakura's chakra slowly disappear, he wished it wouldn't, it held such power over him, and yet made him feel safe. When he felt her hand slowly peel off his sweating skin, his hand lashed out and placed her hand back onto his arm.

Sakura let a smile escape her lips as she began to grow weary. Neji was all set and was in no more danger. That's all she wanted. Placing her forehead on his arm, she sighed. Her eyes flew open as she quickly stood up and turned to Shikamaru. "Captain! Don't let his blood touch you!" As soon as this escaped her lips and Shikamaru and the others looked down at themselves, Sazona laughed and quickly formed hand signs, causing his blood that was all over to explode. Unfortunately for Shikamaru and Sakura's teammates, they had Sazona's blood all over them.

Sakura took a step to go help her team and froze when she saw Sasuke rushing at her from the cloud of dust flying everywhere. Her vision blurred as she felt weak. As she began to fall forward, someone caught her and stood her up. Looking up, she saw Neji wincing as his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Sakura. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to protect you." Neji looked down at her, his eyes watering as pain overwhelmed him. Sasuke was now twisting his weapon in his back.

Sakura felt a hot tear travel down her cheek as she smiled. As the tear fell from her chin, she fainted in Neji's arms.

Shikamaru rushed out of the dust cloud to assist Neji, reaching forward, he grabbed Sasuke, and twisted his neck, snapping it instantly. Sasuke turned into a log before them and Shikamaru was faced with a weapon in Neji's back and an unconscious Sakura. "This is going to hurt." Shikamaru informed Neji as he placed his hands on the weapon, after receiving a curt nod from Neji, he slowly pulled it out of his back, crimson blood oozed from the deep puncture. Quickly placing his hand on Neji's back, Shikamaru quickly healed the wound and went back to fight with his team.

Neji frowned as he scooped up Sakura, Shikamaru's chakra disappeared in his body. Somehow, his heeling did not feel the same as Sakura's. Gently placing her in the tall grass, he wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He'd win this for her. He'd make sure that when she came too, there would be no more fighting, and she would be safe, and hunted no more. Before his mind wandered too far, he slowly got up and turned around. Neji took one last look at Sakura before rushing off to assist Shikamaru. He had a question to as him once all this fighting was done with.

Shikamaru found Sasuke brutally attacking one of his teammates, his eyes narrowed as he rushed forward his hands flying into different signs, "_Kagemane no Jutsu!_" His shadows stretched out across the unsettled dirt and quickly captured Sasuke, just as Sasuke knocked the ANBU team member out of his way to fight Shikamaru head on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at Shikamaru, his Sharingan spinning like crazy. He silently cursed at himself for not spotting Shikamaru's jutsu earlier, he could have dodged it.

Shikamaru saw Neji help the ANBU member up out of the corner of his eye, "Neji. Take care of Sazona!" After seeing Neji nod and rush off towards Sazona, Shikamaru concentrated on Sasuke. "I have five minutes of play time with you." He smirked as he wiggled his hips back and forth, smiling ever more as Sasuke did the same thing.

Neji jumped around Sazona who was healing himself at a rapid pace. He had to stop him from healing. He had to stop him so he couldn't heal himself or move. Neji smirked making Sazona freeze in front of him.

"What are you smiling at." Sazona demanded.

Neji's smirk turned into a menacing smile as he pointed at Sazona. "Big mistake. _Eight Trigrams One-hundred twenty-eight palms!"_ Neji spun around Sazona at such great speed, hitting his chakra points with each hit.

Sazona dropped to the ground, unable to move. Neji turned around just as Shikamaru screamed. Somehow, Sasuke had managed to break out of Shikamaru's shadow, and was attacking him fiercely. Neji rushed to aid Shikamaru, but was faced with Sasuke himself. Guarding himself, the sound of a sword unsheathing pierced the air.

Sasuke had brought out his weapon. The battle was near an end, and Sasuke had the advantage.

Neji flipped out of Sasuke's reach and watched as Sasuke charged towards him. Pulling his last kunai out of his pouch, he blocked Sasuke's deadly swipe.

Sasuke twisted his arm in such an angle that the kunai was thrown out of Neji's hands. With a smirk, his sword flew into Neji's shoulder.

Shikamaru was up and running towards Sasuke, his short sword drawn. Just as Sasuke went to decapitate Neji, he blocked the sword and knocked it away. Something caught his attention making him gasp, "Sakura!"

Sazona was flying towards Sakura, this was his final attack. He was going to take her out while she was down. Neji was on his feet in a second, sprinting towards Sazona. He had to get to Sakura first.

Peeling open her eyes with great difficulty, Sakura slowly sat up to see Sazona zooming right at her, murder in his shining eyes. The only time she had to move, was to drop her hand from rubbing her head. A hot tear traveled down her cheek as she watched her death come.

Neji screamed as he pushed off the ground and tackled Sazona, every fiber in his body fighting Sazona who was slowly overpowering him. Why didn't he train more? Why was he not strong enough to defeat him! And then it hit him, like a punch square in the face from his former teammate Rock Lee. He was Hyuuga! _He was_ an elite! A smirk played across his face, making Sazona raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're in my trigram." Neji smiled menacingly.

"In your what?"

"You're in my Divine Field" Pushing him up into the air, he kicked him away from Sakura and spun around rapidly, hitting Sazona with his Divine three-hundred sixty one strikes. After watching Sazona fall to the ground limp, Neji smirked and turned around slowly to look at Sakura, feeling utterly exhausted, "Sakura, are you all right?" Slowly, he walked over to her and stood before her, his breath short and fast, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Staring down at her with clouded orbs, he dropped to his knees and grabbed her, holding her tightly against him.

"Neji… I was so afraid…" Sakura felt another tear travel down her cheek as she pressed it against Neji's, "I was so afraid you would have gotten yourself killed…" Smiling, she buried her face into his torn shirt.

Neji coughed a chuckle and looked down at her, "I'm not the one that fainted."

Sakura sat up slowly and glared at him, "Touché. But I'm not the one who had to be healed twice."

"Ooooh, like you didn't want to heal me."

"I'm leaving you for dead next time you get gravely injured."

"HEY! While you two were chatting away, Sasuke ran off…" A voice informed them from behind Neji.

Sakura looked up and slowly stood up, leaving Neji sitting there alone. Walking over to Shikamaru, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thanks captain. We would have been dead without you." Letting go of the blushing Shikamaru, she winked at her two teammates and smiled when they nudged one another and laughed.

---------------

Incident reports were always a drag to write. But with much reluctance, Sakura had finished it. Sighing, she ran a hand through her pink hair. She had finally managed to get all that disgusting hair color out of it, and now it was back to normal.

Picking up the small stack of papers, she knocked them against her desk, making them fall into a neat pile. Nodding, she pulled one last paper and placed it on top. Sakura had to see Shikamaru.

Standing up from her desk, she grabbed the handful of papers and walked into Shikamaru's office. He, as always when she came into his office, was hunched over a huge stack of papers reading away. "Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, making him freeze and look up.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, bringing the glasses away form his tired eyes.

"I finished my paper work." Walking over she placed it onto his desk in front of him.

"You know I am always in a need of more." He scoffed sarcastically as he glared at the other papers. His eye was caught by the top paper Sakura had placed onto his desk. "Sakura?" Picking it up, he looked up at her frowning.

"I um… well… I want to retire…" Sakura smiled weakly, rubbing her arm.

"This wouldn't be happening because of a certain guy would it?"

"No… I just don't think I'm cut out for it. After the last mission." Sakura trailed off and looked away. She hadn't seen or talked to Neji for a few weeks since the mission.

"Whatever. We were going to fire you today anyways, we already found your replacement." Shikamaru ripped the paper in half and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Wah! Who!"

"Go find out for yourself, I believe your replacement is in the training areas…" Waving his hand lazily, he went back to reading more papers.

Sakura fumed as she spun on her heel and stomped out of the building. How dare they replace her so soon! Not even a 'goodbye cake'! That was so rude! SO rude. She rounded the street corner to the training grounds and what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Neji, fully clad in ANBU gear, leaning against his favorite tree.

"Wait…" Sakura blinked and then grew very dark. "SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru appeared behind her in a puff of smoke, "Hey Sakura, you think he would do? Funny, now you get to do his old job and he gets to do your old job. Isn't that funny?"

Sakura grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of the neck and brought his face down to hers, "No, it's hilarious…" She growled at him menacingly.

"Sakura? Why aren't you dressed in your uniform? Don't we have a mission?" Neji asked behind her.

Sakura blinked making Shikamaru smile.

"Just joking Sakura, you're not fired… I thought you'd like it if Neji came out on a mission with us a few times. You two make a good team. Besides, I can't replace a brilliant medic nin like you Sakura. No way." Patting her on the head, he formed a few hand signs and disappeared right after informing Neji quickly that there was no mission today.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura who smiled up at him sweetly.

"It seems we have the day off." Neji informed her coolly. A chilly breeze teased their faces whispering the hint of an early winter. Neji held out his hand slowly, "Would you like something to eat?"

Sakura smiled and gently grabbed his hand, her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you since the mission. There was business that needed to be taken care of back at my house…" Pulling her away a little bit, he stared down into her sparkling green orbs, "Forgive me?"

Sakura stood on her toes and kissed him in reply. Of course she'd forgive him. He was the one that showed her friendship all those nights she awoke from the horrible nightmares. The ones that crept up on her and sent her into a world of despair and loss. But something in Neji's eyes always snapped her out of it when she awoke to find her shaking her shoulders. Something very comforting. She had found safety in his eyes, strength in his arms, and love in his words. When she pulled away from his lips, she heard him chuckle and stare down at her. "You so owe me dinner." She smirked up at him before wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer to him.

------------------------

A/N:wipes tear away: Man... I'm going to miss writting this story... which is why... I'm am going to start another one. YES! A second story to this one! However, it's going to have a love triangle! It's going to be a NejixSakuraxShikamaru! Yes! Shikamaru MUST be in on the love triangle... and no... it's not a yaoi... lol. Sorry. I have been too mean to Shikamaru in my other story and he deserves loving! SO! Review, and yes, please! Put any ideas about what you would like to see from me in my next story for this couple! Of course there will be action and romance and... and... Tons of stuff! Push button on lower left hand side of page and review review REVIEW! Love you all tons! Ciao!


End file.
